As Unexpected As Can Be
by lesmisgirl
Summary: Set in modern day. Jo March had never fallen in love. Love was always something meant only for family. Then what were these strange new feelings for the man in the apartment across the way? These new, odd feelings were hard to ignore. Whatever it was, it sort of felt like that bad stomach ache she got in sixth grade.
1. A Christmas Surprise

Snow dropped like falling flower petals outside the window. But no one inside felt the cold. The apartments were always kept warm, and it was only helped by the fire roaring in the party room.

The amount of people present may have also added to the heat. It was Kelsey Kirk's Annual Christmas Party after all, which Professor Bhaer had said was pretty much obligatory for all tenants. Jo didn't care too much though, she actually was having a great time.

Half of the reason may have been watching all her neighbors being drunk. Jo herself didn't like drinking and neither did the Professor so they always got to watch the others and laugh.

Her neighbors all had defined personalities.

There was Annie St. Clair who was determined to make a name for herself of broadway. There was Mrs. Elven, an old woman who had a strange collection of owl statues in her room. There was also the Malone family, the Dalaway sisters, and the older man who's name she didn't know.

Then there was Professor Bhaer. He was her best friend of all, though she was never sure if he felt the same. Most of the times she felt like she was a nuisance to him, barging into his apartment every day. But he was a very good listener and she always had a lot to say, being an aspiring writer and all.

He taught at a high school. One of those more traditional ones where teachers are called Professors and dances are called socials. He was quite a straight laced man. Only thirty, but he acted much older than that.

Maybe that was why Jo liked him. He was so very, very unlike her.

Out of all her neighbors, she talked to him the most. Sometimes she hung out with Annie, but Annie liked to talk about her latest sexual prowess quite often and it just made Jo uncomfortable.

Then their was Kelsey Kirk, who's party they were all at. Kelsey's mom owned the building and made it her business to know everyone's lives. In fact, Kelsey was under the impression that Jo and Professor where very much in love and pushed them together at every possible chance.

Every time Kelsey talked about that it made Jo's cheeks feel a flame. She didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was just because it was ridiculous. Jo knew very well that she wasn't very attractive to other people. Her mother told her that she was just strong willed and intimidated people. Whatever it was, making friends wasn't her expertise.

"Annie just asked Mr. Malone out on a date," the Professor said, nudging Jo's arm.

Jo snorted, "She's knows he's married, right?"

"I don't think she cares. Anyway, Kelsey wants us all to play truth or dare."

"What are we, eleven year old girls at a sleepover?"

Professor Bhaer smiled, "Maybe we should just appease her. It's Christmas."

Jo narrowed her eyes, "You just don't want your rent doubled."

He shrugged, setting down his glass of water and joining the small circle sitting on the floor. Kelsey was talking quickly, using her hands excessively to explain the rules to the Dalaway sisters.

"I shall start!" Kelsey said in her loud, drinker tone. "Fritz! Truth or dare!"

Fritz was Professor Bhaer's first name. Everyone called him that except for Jo. He'd introduced himself to her as Professor Bhaer nine months ago and it just stuck.

"Truth," he said quickly.

Kelsey pouted, "Boring. Whatever. How far have you gone with a woman?"

Some of the other people giggled nervously, watching him anxiously for an answer.

He was serene, "I went to Germany with my mother once." Jo burst into a fit of laughter which seemed to please him.

It didn't please Kelsey.

"Not funny," she crossed her arms. "You know that's not what I meant." He just shrugged, which made her even more livid. "Fine. Jo, since you thought it was so funny, you're next. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jo said eagerly.

Kelsey smiled devilishly, "Kiss Fritz."

The crowd hushed again. Obviously Kelsey's rumor had gotten to them all.

Jo felt that familiar flame rising in her cheeks but wasn't about to let Kelsey win. No, that was most certainly not going to happen.

"Fine," Jo spat. She grabbed the Professor's tie, yanked him towards her and kissed him for an instant on the lips. "Happy?"

"That wasn't a real kiss, Jo," Kelsey said, though she giggled like a school girl. "I mean, like, really kiss."

Out of the corner of her eye, Jo noticed the Professor trying to recompose himself. Something in her liked seeing him so frazzled.

But then Jo realized something: she didn't know how to 'really kiss'. She'd never done it before. And she most certainly wasn't going to do it in front of all these people.

"Not part of the rules," Jo stood up, "Anyway, I have to use the bathroom."

She snatched up her purse and left the group, trying to block out Kelsey's cries for her to come back.

Jo was happy to make it out into the cool hallway, away from the people and the fire.

She grabbed her phone from her bag, checking the time.

There was a call from her mom.

And a voicemail.

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Jo's younger sister, Beth, had cancer. Horrible, horrible really bad cancer. Beth was stable though and told Jo to go back to New York after she had come to visit her. It had been a month.

And now there was a phone call.

She pressed the phone to her ear.

"Jo, it's Marmee. Beth is...you need to come home. She says she doesn't want to bother you but...Jo, she needs you here. Please come and...and soon. I love you. Be safe."

Her mother's voice cracked just as the message ended.

Jo felt her vision swirl out. She felt as though the ground had shifted underneath her, leaving he behind. She felt like crying and screaming but not making a sound.

Beth was hers. Beth was her special sister. Meg and Amy were her other sisters, but Beth was more. Beth was everything.

It had been stupid of her to go back to New York. She should've stayed. She could've helped.

And now this.

Get back home. Get back home.

Home was four hours away. Four precious hours.

She had to go now.

Right now.

Jo burst back into the room where all the drunken people were laughing, all unaware that four hours away a sixteen year old was dying of cancer.

"Jo, come back for the kiss?" Kelsey said when she saw her. Jo didn't say anything. She just kept walking, cursing the stupid dress she was wearing. Wishing she'd worn something warmer.

"Jo?" Professor Bhaer said, following her to the exit.

The tear wallowed in her eyes, "It's Beth. She's...I have to go. Marmee says there not much time for her...and I," Jo sniffed loudly and her emotions betrayed her, tears pouring our of her eyes like the snow pouring outside.

Professor Bhaer took her in his arms, something he hardly ever did. Her face nuzzled on top of his shoulder as she tried to calm herself back down.

"I've got to get back home. I'm leaving now," she said but he wouldn't let go of her. Jo pulled out of his arms.

Kelsey emerged from behind him and hugged her quickly, "I'm so sorry, Jo. I'll make sure mom keeps up your room for you. It'll be here when you get back."

Jo sniffed, "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do."

Jo tried to smile but it didn't seem worth the effort. She just nodded, "I'll be off now I guess."

"I'll drive you," Professor Bhaer felt around in his coat pocket and pulled out some keys.

"You don't ha-"

"Jo, it's the middle of the night, it's pouring snow, and you're sobbing.

You're aren't in any state to drive alone."

It took a moment, but she nodded, "Alright. Thank you."

He took her hand and they walked outside together.

Normal Jo would been freaked out about the whole holding hands thing, but she didn't care now.

Nothing mattered except Beth.

At some point he put his coat around her shoulders before they got in the car.

Normal Jo would've know that these were romantic gestures.

Normal Jo would've started to piece things together.

He always did stuff like this for her. He always did things that those leading men in old movies did. He listened to her. He covered her with a blanket when he fell asleep on his couch one time. He took her out to see shows and for dinner.

He drove her four hours in the middle of the night.

He'd said it was just because they were friends.

Normal Jo probably would've figure that maybe he didn't think of her as just a friend.

But Jo wasn't normal now.

Nothing mattered.

Nothing mattered except Beth.


	2. Memories

The car ride felt more like twelve hours than four. With every turn of the wheel Jo felt closer to Beth, but further from herself. Further from reality.

Professor Bhaer was very focused on his driving and Jo very focused on her thoughts so neither of them spoke. The only sound was the road and the very few other cars out that night.

Jo thought of her last time in Concord. She'd come home for Thanksgiving to see Beth. Beth had had cancer a few years ago but it had come back again, because cancer sucked like that.

Her whole family asked her questions about NYU and about life in New York but Jo hardly spoke. She was too focused on being there for her Beth.

She'd spent nearly every moment with her. Amusing her with funny stories she'd written and telling her about her strange neighbors.

Everyone was at the house. Well, everyone but Amy. Their aunt Carrol had taken her to Europe for a trip.

Mr. Laurence was over every day to see her. He was their neighbor, a cranky, straight laced old man who had taken a liking to their family the past year. Jo knew it was because of Beth. Beth made everyone like her.

Then there was Mr. Laurence's grandson, Teddy. Teddy was Jo's best friend in the world.

Well, at least he was. She wasn't so sure anymore.

Last time she'd been in Concord things had changed. She and Teddy had gone off for a walk, just like they always did.

"Have you been arrested in New York yet?" Teddy had asked, plucking a leave off of a nearby tree.

"No," Jo answered with a laugh. "I've had too much homework to do anything interesting. I have to do all my writing at night so I hardly sleep at all!"

"Poor baby," Teddy smirked. "You'd die at Harvard. I haven't even got many friends there. They're all outrageously snobby."

"You should fit in fine."

Teddy knocked her arm but a smile betrayed his anger, "Tell me all about New York."

Jo sat down on a nearby tree stump, "Everyone there is completely insane. NYU is amazing, even with all the work. My apartment is nice but I live with the weirdest people imaginable. I haven't got too many friends there, except Professor Bhaer."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "You're friends with your teacher?"

"He's not MY teacher," Jo explained. "He teaches at some high school. Anyway he lives across from me and I go over there all the time. He never locks his doors so I just barge in."

"Typical Jo."

"Anyway," she continued, "he normally grades paper and I rant to him."

Teddy gave an odd smile, "You always need someone to rant to."

"Yep," Jo stood up. "He's probably my best friend beside you. But I miss Concord when I'm there." She walked forward, looking at all the trees and the bright blue sky. "I miss Marmee and Meg and Amy and Beth and I even miss John and Mr. Laurence."

Teddy crossed his arms, "And what about me?"

"Of course I missed you," She laughed.

Jo noticed how Teddy had changed since going to school. He was taller than her now, something he'd never been. He was more muscular too an looked much more sure of himself. His light brown hair was getting a bit long and there was even traces of facial hair on his defined features.

He hardly looked like her Teddy anymore.

"You look different," Jo spotted. "More...distinguished."

"I try," he rolled his eyes. "You look different too. Your hair's longer and you're starting to look like a girl." Jo ran at him, hitting him playfully in the side. "I'm kidding, Jo." He took a deep breath, "Jo, I have something I need to tell you."

"Shoot," Jo said, leaning against a large tree.

"I wasn't sure of it until you left for New York," he began, his voice quivering a bit. "I missed you so badly it hurt. I just...Do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course," Jo remembered. They were at the school dance and they'd run into each other while trying to hide from the crowd.

He glanced down bashfully, "I knew you'd and I'd be great together."

"We are," Jo said, forcing a laugh. A little light was coming clear in her mind. Teddy was acting weird.

"Jo," he started moving closer to her. Jo cursed the tree behind her preventing an escape. "For weeks, well, actually months. No, this whole year I've wanted to-"

And then he kissed her. And not like a quick kiss she'd given Professor Bhaer. A real kiss. One like in those sappy romance movies she hated.

Jo pushed him off, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He grinned like an idiot, "I love you, Jo. And I have for a very long time." Again, he moved in on her but he backed away quickly, suddenly very scared of him.

"No," she shook her head rapidly. "No, no Teddy don't be like this. You're like my brother, Teddy. My brother! I don't...I didn't know you..."

His grin washed away, "You didn't know?" For some reason, that was funny to him. "You didn't know?! Everyone knew how I felt about you!"

"No!" Jo pulled her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit. "So this whole time, you were never really my friend, were you?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"No!" Jo felt her emotions boiling over, unable to stop them. "Teddy, I'm not in love with you. You just can't...you can't expect me to-"

"Just think about it," he insisted, moving in again. "Please, just think. Maybe you could try to-"

"I'll never fall in love," Jo spat, folding her arms.

The silence was so thick you could've sliced it with a knife.

"You'll fall in love," Teddy whispered.

"I won't."

"You will. It just won't be me," He exhaled. "Oh, it's him isn't it?"

"It's who?"

"That stupid Professor. I heard you tell your mother about him earlier. It's him. That's why you-"

"Shut up!" Jo yelled so loudly that birds squawked in the trees. Her face was bright red as was his "Just shut up. Please, just go away."

"Jo, I-"

"Go."

She wasn't certain he would, but Teddy backed away quietly, looking like he'd just been shot. Part of her wanted to apologize for being so rude. But he'd deserved it.

How could he have told her that and expected her to be fine with it?

In love with her? He was in love with her?

Jo thought back on this memory, still as confused by it as she was then.

She let the roar of the car bring her back to reality.

Suddenly, she gasped.

"What?" The Professor said, sounding concerned.

Jo fell back into her seat, "Amy. Amy's in Europe. She won't get to see Beth."

"I'm sure everything will work out, Jo," he said calmly, taking her hand again.

Slowly, she nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm just-"

"Anxious. I know. We'll be there soon, alright?"

Jo agreed, letting him clam her down.

She thought back to what Teddy had told her.

Maybe she could fall in love with the Professor. She wasn't sure if she was now or not. He certainly seemed better for her than Teddy.

She and Teddy were too alike. They'd kill each other in one year of being together.

But the Professor was different. He could be aloof, arrogant, an pretentious but he was also mature, understanding, and calming. The opposite of her.

But Jo couldn't think too much on this now. Thinking about him felt like a betrayal to Beth.

Her sister were all she needed. Her sister were who she should love most of all.


	3. Sisters

"That's it," Jo pointed to her small home. It hadn't changed at all. Funny how when everything else is evolving, your home never really seems to.

It was the same cottage home with the same garden around it. But today it was covered in bright white snow like a loving blanket.

There was the Laurence's house, right next to their own. It seemed out of place with its grandness and boldness. It was as white as the snow around it.

Jo felt her heart lurch to be back there. Back at her dear home.

"Oh, Jo," Professor Bhaer reached into the backseat of his car and presented her with a black notebook, "Your manuscript. You left it in here after you met with Henry Dashwood."

"Oh, yeah," Jo said, taking it from him. "I'm being published." She felt herself almost smile and then remembered Beth. "Beth will be so excited." She looked up at the house and saw a light coming from the upstairs window. Meg was standing near it, talking to someone.

Jo saw her attic window at the top of her house. So many memories in that tiny room.

"I have to go now," she said blankly. "Thank you, Professor."

"For what?"

"For being my friend," Jo undid her seat belt and stepped outside. "Oh, and for the ride."

He nodded, "I wish your sister well."

"Thanks," she turned to close the door.

"And Jo," he started, "I...um...I'll miss...I mean, goodbye."

"Bye," Jo said, seeing him frazzled for the second time that night. She clutched her manuscript in her hand and rushed up the little walkway to the front door.

Her mother opened it before she even got there.

"My Jo," Marmee said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Look at you. You look so worldly."

"You saw me last month," Jo came into her house, marveling at its sameness. "How's Beth?"

"She's upstairs," Marmee said, avoiding the question. "Meg is with her."

"Hello, Jo," John Brooke, Meg's husband was seated at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey," Jo looked around the room, noticing how unclean it looked. She doubted her mother had thought about the dusting. "Why isn't Beth at the hospital, Marmee? She should be at the hospital."

Marmee's grin faltered, "She wanted to be home. We have doctors with her all the time. She just wanted to be home."

Marmee was fighting back tears. Jo had seen her mother do it often. She'd done it when their dad had first gone to Afghanistan. She'd done it when they first found Beth's cancer.

"I'm going up to her," Jo started for the stairs and rushed up them quickly, taking every other step as she had done when she was younger. "Beth?" Jo said, using a playful tone.

Beth was lying in her bed, her bright pink comforter covering her up to her neck. She looked so pale.

Meg was sitting near her, her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Jo!" Both sisters said at the same time. Meg pulled Jo into a hug, "How's school?"

"Unending," Jo said dramatically, falling onto the edge of Beth's bed. "How are the twins?"

Meg's eyes widened, "They're little heathens. I haven't slept in weeks."

"That explains why John is downstairs drinking his body weight in coffee," Jo said, knowing it would make Beth laugh which it did.

Meg glanced out the window again, "Who's car was that?"

"Professor Bhaer's," Jo answered.

Meg squinted, "Your friend from New York?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Nothing. I just never had any friends willing to drive me four hours in the middle of the night in horrible conditions. You know, people who are JUST friends."

Jo leaned back on her hands, "What are you insinuating, dear sister?"

"Me? Insinuating?" Meg moved slyly out of the room. "Nothing at all. You know, he seems pretty handsome from those photos of him you put on Facebook."

"Get out," Jo barked, pointing at the door.

Beth giggled lightly, "She's only teasing you, Jo."

Meg moved out the door, "I'll leave you two. I've got to go make sure John doesn't OD on caffeine."

Jo moved closer to Beth, smiling at her sister. Beth's skin had an odd sheen to it, her eyes a glassiness, "How ya feeling, Bethy?"

"Oh, it's not too bad," Beth smiled. "I'm so happy you're here with me." She took Jo's hand. Her hand was so cold and clammy.

Jo smiled, "I sold a story."

A bright glow filled up all of Beth's skinny face, "That's great! I'm so proud of you! I always knew you could."

Jo brushed a piece of hair away from Beth's eyes, "I know you did. And I have friends in New York and at school. In going to take you one day."

"To New York..." Beth sounded far away. "Who's this Professor?"

"A friend," Jo answered. "Just a dear friend. Anyway, you and I in New York! We shall see Broadway shows and mingle with the Bohemians and we'll go to the Empire State Building and-"

"Jo, I'm not going to go to New York," Beth swallowed. "I probably won't be here much longer and-"

"Don't talk like that."

"Don't deny it. You know it's true. And I'm not scared. I never thought I could ever be brave like you but now I know I can," Beth shifted in her bed. "You shouldn't feel sad for me. I couldn't bear it if I made you upset."

Jo felt the years sting in her eyes, "You'll get through this. You did before-"

"But not really. It came back," Beth blinked. "I never really had plans for the future. Not like you. I knew I just wanted love. It's the only thing we can take with us when we go. Don't be scared of love, Jo."

Air felt hard to get a hold of as she clutched her sister's hand. Beth always could say just the right thing. Beth might not say much, but she always said something worth saying. Jo just spoke to fill silence. Jo spoke a lot, but she hardly said anything at all.

Beth was right. Jo was scared of love. It terrified her. It felt like a betrayal to her plans. Her plans never involved being in love.

And there was love in her. Jo started to feel it take over her at once.

Jo felt love that wasn't for her family and it absolutely terrified her.

"Alright," Jo said, walking around the room. "What shall we do tonight? Watch a movie? Read a book? Make fun of reality TV?"

"Let's just talk," Beth said.

Jo sighed, "Fine. What about?"

"Tell me everything," Beth insisted.

"Well, in the beginning, there was the Big Bang..."

"Jo," Beth laughed.

"Fine, I'll tell you about everything that happened this month." Jo leaned against the head rest, "Well, when I got back to New York I surprised the Professor by barging into his room. I scared him shitless but I know he was happy to see me. Kelsey took him and me to dinner and it was horrible so the Professor and I ate some popcorn later and watched Doctor Who. He was confused, but I think he liked it. Anyway, at school the next day some girl..."


	4. Emails

Dear Professor,

It's been a month but I still expect to see Beth at the breakfast table in the morning. The loss of her stings me like a knife.

But this email isn't supposed to be sad. It's a happy email. I may even use a smily emoticon at some point.

Amy is coming back home in a few days! She says she's got news for us but it probably isn't anything too important. I'm actually excited to see her. Excited to see Amy. Who knew that would ever happen?

Meg's kids are really cute but absolutely all over the place. They run and scream and never do what they're told. I can see that they're related to me.

I miss New York and hope to be back very soon. Eschool has been hard. I miss my real classes. I miss Kelsey and Annie and all the boarders .

I miss you.

I hope you're well. I hope your students aren't too horrible.

How are you, Professor?

-Jo

Professor Bhaer stated at the screen for a bit, reading the words over and over. It was the third email he'd gotten from her. They'd talked on the phone two time also.

He didn't realize how much he liked her until she was gone, as cliche as it sounds. Sure, he'd felt a little more than friendship towards her for a while. He just wrote it off. She was young and energetic and youthful. As childish as it sounds, he convicted himself it was a crush.

It wasn't though. This was much more than that.

He missed her everyday and hoped she'd come busting into his room telling him all the tedious details of her day. He'd thought she was loud and annoying but now things were too quiet without her here.

Kelsey kept bothering him about it.

"Are you missing her, Fritz?" She'd say in her playful tone. He'd act like he didn't hear her but she knew he did.

Jo would never feel the same. He was older than her by ten years. Surely she thought him an old man.

No. Maybe not. He was handsome, or at least he'd been told. And she did seem to like him. He was mature and smart and kind and loyal. Maybe something could happen.

Idiot. Nothing's happened. It's just Jo. Jo who wouldn't recognize affection if you slapped her in the face with it.

'How are you, Professor?' Her words laid out on the screen in front of him.

How am I?

I miss you. Actually, I'm not really sure what's going on. You just came into my life a few months go and changed everything. I never wanted any of this. I wanted to live alone. I never saw myself with anyone, especially not a crazy woman who's loud and brass.

But you just came here and flipped my work upside down. Do you even know you did that? Do you even know what you're doing to me now?

You weren't trying to. I know you weren't.

So tell me, Jo, why I feel this way. Why am I in love with you?

Of course, he didn't really send that. He'd never have the nerve to send that.

Dear Jo,

I'm fine. Glad things are going well for you and your family. I miss you too and hope to see you again soon.

-Professor Bhaer

Jo squinted, clicking her fingers on the wooden desk in her room. Such a short email. Maybe he was busy or something. Kind of dismissive.

She picked up her laptop and carried it over to her bed falling onto the purple bed cover.

Such a short email. Three sentences. Three sentences? What the hell? That's like the amount of sentences you write for a short answer question on a test.

She wasn't really sure why the three sentences offended her so much. They were friends, weren't they? Surely she meant more to him than three sentences.

Friends. Was that it? Just friends?

Then why did she get these weird feeling when he thought about him? That didn't seem normal.

And when she thought about him, her mind would go absolutely wild.

The thought of kissing him was so intense that she made her brain shut it off the moment it creeped into her fantasies.

Did she have more important things to think about than boys?

He wasn't a boy though, he was a man. And ten years older than her.

That was it! He just thought of her as some kid. Some kid that couldn't handle reading more than three sentences.

No. They'd had intelligent talks. He couldn't think she was stupid.

Maybe she wasn't pretty enough.

_Oh God. Thinking about boys and about looks? I'm turning into Meg_, she thought.

"Jo, supper's ready."

Think of the devil.

"Hey, Meg," Jo called after her sister.

"Yeah," Meg said, leaning against the doorframe.

Jo froze, not really sure what she was going to ask Meg. But love seemed to be Meg's thing. Meg was never scared of falling in love or having a family or thinking romantic thoughts.

"Boy trouble?" Meg raised a brow and sauntered into the room.

"How do you know?" Jo squeaked meekly.

"Please," Meg sat on the bed. "I recognize a girl in need. I knew one day you'd ask me for boy advice. So what is it: flirting, talking, compromise, kissing, sex-"

"Whoa," Jo stopped her, sitting up and crossing her legs. "Nothing like that. It's just that I...think I may like someone. And I think he may like me but I don't know for sure and I'm probably just being stupid about this and I know it's not important and I know I-"

Meg silenced her with a laugh, "It's that Professor, isn't it?"

"How did you..."

"I always knew you'd fall for a sexy, older, foreign man."

Jo felt her face flushing. Stupid body betraying her, "He's not..."

"Foreign?"

"Well, he lived in Germany for a while and has a little bit of accent but-"

Meg smiled wider, "Older?"

"I mean, he's thirty-"

"Sexy?"

"Shut up!" Jo ran a hand through her hair, realizing how kinky it had gotten. "It's not like that-"

Meg wiggled her brow, "Does he make you feel like a woman?"

"Stop!" Jo's voice cracked but she erupted into laughter along with Meg. She felt closer to Meg than she'd had in a while. Meg always seemed the antithesis of her. Meg always wanted different things. The opposite of what Jo wanted. "It's not like that-"

"Alright, alright," Meg sighed. "But you do think he's sexy."

Jo pursed her lips, "For arguments sake, let's say I do."

"Ha! I knew it!" Meg clapped. "I always knew you'd fall for an older, sexy, foreigner! Amy and I made a bet about this years ago! She owes me ten dollars!"

"Not helping. And don't make bets about my love life!"

Meg contained herself, "Sorry. Sorry. Anyway, I think you should go for it. He drove you four hours in the worst snow storm this year for Christ's sake. I call that a keeper." She stood up, making her way out of the room, "Supper's ready."

"Meg," Jo called again. "How did you know you loved John?"

Meg hesitated, "I always knew I'd get married. When I met John, I just knew."

"Oh," Jo said quietly. That wasn't how it had happened with her. This was gradual. It snuck up on her.

"People fall in love in all sorts of ways, Jo."

"Yeah," Jo said, glancing at her laptop again.

Three sentences. Nothing special.

Jo was just being silly.

Just being silly.


	5. The Dress

**Deviating a bit** **book here because of the modem setting**

New York. Jo had missed it like mad. Concord hardly felt like home anymore. Not without Beth there.

It really hadn't felt like home in a long time. Jo's childhood dreams were fading. They wouldn't be together forever, not in the way she'd thought.

Jo would have to accept that real people and book characters were different. You can't write the way people live according to your plans. Perhaps that's why she liked fictional characters better.

Plus, when you didn't want a character you could just put them away. Not the same with real people.

Jo had also started to notice how dreadful her stories really were. They meant nothing. They had no emotions to them.

Maybe Jo wast as brave as she thought. She wasn't brave enough to tell the truth. Her truth.

Whatever it was, she was back in New York. Back in a place that really felt like home to her.

Kelsey had greeted her at the door with a huge hug and a perky squeal. Kelsey's mother, Mrs. Kirk was there too to welcome her back. They'd kept her room up for her, free of charge.

Of course they said that they were sorry about Beth.

But they weren't really. They never even knew Beth.

Jo was anxious to get up to her room, but more anxious to her see her Professor. Love or no love, he was one of her best friends.

Her other best friend was still Teddy. In fact, she'd seen him recently. Just a few days ago.

He'd met up with Amy in Europe.

And now they were dating.

Which was very unexpected.

At least all was forgiven now. Teddy apologized for being so blunt and Jo for being so rude. But within minutes they were back to their old selves. They were laughing, joking, and planning great plans.

He noticed something was different about her too. He, the same as Meg, had pieced together that it was something to do with a boy.

Jo had refused to talk about it with him. Too awkward.

Jo bustled up to the fourth floor, running up to her familiar room and unlocking the door.

It was all just as she'd left it. It was clean though. Kelsey must've really been keeping it up for her.

Jo set down her bags, taking in her small apartment.

Yes, she was glad to be back.

And now to see Professor Bhaer.

With her undying energy, Jo rushed across the hall and banged on his door loudly.

"Mrs. Kirk, I told you that I didn't want any coffee now!" He yelled from inside his apartment.

"_You_ don't want coffee? That's new."

She had to bite her lip not to laugh as she heard his footsteps rush to the door. She crossed her arms, pouting at the peephole.

The door clicked unlock and opened in a whirl.

Professor Bhaer looked just the same. Same short dark hair with a little bit of scraggly hair on his face. He wore a wrinkly suit, old and too large on him. He hadn't the money to buy any nice ones.

"Jo!" His smile took up his whole face. "Jo!"

Giggling, she leaped into his arms, giving him a strong squeeze. His arms engulfed her, trying to take in her scent.

"I've missed you," they said at the same time. They laughed.

Jo backed out of the embrace, realizing just how close they were to each other.

"How is everything with your family?" He asked, motioning for her to come into his room.

"Alright," Jo sighed. She'd been asked that too much. Beth was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "Amy came back from Europe a few days ago. Guess what?"

"What?" He closed the door behind him and sauntered off to his desk. "I've got to finish these papers, excuse me."

"No problem. Anyway, Amy met up with Teddy there and now they're dating. Crazy, right? And then my Aunt March noted that I was the only one without a man in my life and that I would die a crazy cat woman."

The Professor raised an eyebrow, "She said that?"

"Aunt March doesn't really have a filter between what she thinks and what she says," Jo explained, falling on his couch. "Christopher Columbus, I'm only 22! Amy's seventeen herself! It's not like she and Teddy are off to be married."

"And are you alright with them being together?" He clicked his pen and began scribbling on some papers. Grading. He was always grading papers.

Jo shrugged, "Yeah, I was just surprised."

"I-I didn't know," he said timidly, not looking up from his work. "Because of your...history with him."

"He's always been like my brother," Jo said. "Nothing more." Feeling tension settling on her, she shifted in her spot, trying to think of something else to talk about.

She didn't have to for he got up and walked over to her. He almost sat but seemed to think better of it.

"I think we should go do something because you're back now. I actually have tickets to see an opera at the Met...but I offered the other one to Kelsey. I didn't know you'd be back," he stammered, still unable to meet her gaze.

Something inside of Jo felt ready to spit fire.

_Stupid Kelsey_, the thing thought. _Kelsey? Why would he like Kelsey? She has the IQ of a potato. I thought we were friends? Was she into him? God, curse her! _

Another part of Jo tried to calm the little monster down but the latter was much louder.

"But she declined," he continued quickly. "Said Operas were boring. Anyway, would you like to go...with me?"

"Yes!" Jo leaped up. "I've never been to an Opera? The Met! How'd you get tickets to the Met?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "A Christmas present from one of my students."

"Nice present," she remarked. Her mind raced to a million different places. "What show is it?"

"La Boheme." He said, with a French accent and all.

"Never seen it. Well, I've never seen an Opera so I guess that's why." Jo through her arms in the air, "Christopher Columbus! This will be brilliant. Wait. Wait. Wait. What do you wear to an Opera? A fancy dress? I don't have any fancy dresses, Professor."

He laughed nervously, "I assume Kelsey or Annie will." Jo nodded, feeling nervous herself though she wasn't sure why.

She smiled again, "I'm so happy to be back."

"I'm happy you're back too."

...

"You look hot!" Kelsey covered her small mouth with her perfectly manicured had. "I mean, like, woah! Jo, you should wear dresses more often."

"I look like Barbie's sluty cousin," Jo took in her reflection, feeling sick to her stomach.

"I know! So hot!" Kelsey giggled. "Do you want to bring some makeup with you? Some lipstick or anything?"

"No, I have enough on to last for the rest of my life," Jo ran her hands down the silky, shiny red dress. It was skin right and fell to the floor like a wave of crimson. It had no sleeves, baring too much skin for her taste. Kelsey had done her up in makeup, using things Jo had never heard of to apply it.

She wouldn't let Kelsey do anything crazy with her hair. She drew a line there. Kelsey just let it say down, but put in some strategically placed pins to make it look "perfectly imperfect" or something.

Jo felt absolutely ridiculous. She yearned for her usual jeans and loose tops.

"I should be going," she said, grabbing some clutch Kelsey had given her to borrow. "Can I get a sweater or something?"

Kelsey shook her head, "No, you look perfect."

"It's freezing outside!"

"That way Fritz will have to give you his jacket!"

"You are a strange, sadistic woman."

She shrugged, pushing Jo out of the door. "Go! Have fun!"

Mucking up some courage, Jo made her way down the hall to the Professor's room.

She knocked, suddenly filled with fear over how stupid she looked. Kelsey had definitely over dressed her in this over the top red dress. Maybe she could sneak back into her room and find some...

They door opened and Jo immediately rushed in.

"Whoa," Professor Bhaer said.

Jo ran her fingers through her hair, but the hairspray prevented them from going far.

"I know," she spat. "I look ridiculous."

"I...um," he stammered. "That wasn't the word I was going to use."

Professor Bhaer felt heat rushing though all of his body. Yes, he was thinking lots of things right now. Ridiculous was not one of them. Not even close.

She whipped around, noticing what he was wearing.

He looked good. A black suit. Not an old one or a too big one, but a perfectly nice new one.

"Whoa," Jo Said. She knew more words than the average person, but none of them seemed to accurately describe how he looked or how she felt.

"I know," he smiled. "I look ridiculous."

"Not the word I was going to use," Jo tried to laugh but it came out as more of an exhale. "See what I did there?"

The Professor snorted and picked up the tickets from off his dining table, "Very clever of you."

"Thanks, I try."

"We should go," he glanced at the clock, but his eyes kept coming back to her making her feel very awkward. "You really look beautiful, Jo."

"Thanks," Jo looked down at the gown. "So do you."

He cleared his throat.

"Let's go then."

"To the Opera!" Jo announced, throwing an arm into the air victoriously.

He laughed, "To the Opera then." They stepped out into the hall, "Don't you have coat?"

"Kelsey don't give me one," Jo said. Without hesitation, he took off his and put it around her.


	6. Awkward Situations

Theodore Laurence was sitting in his girlfriend's bedroom, messing on his iPhone. Amy was taking far too long to put on her makeup, something she said would take "just a sec".

"Amy! Hurry up! We have reservations at eight," He hollered, scanning his Instagram feed. A picture posted by JoMarchthegreat caught his eye. It took him a moment to realize that it was Jo in the photo, standing next to some man in a suit

"Whoa," he said, looking at it again. That didn't look like his Jo. This Jo looked like a woman. An especially sexy woman. "Amy, get in here!"

"Laurie, I'm doing stuff!"

He rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue with her when she was getting ready. He studied the photo once more.

JoMarchthegreatest: Off to the Opera! FBhaer #iknowthedressisridiculous #red #imbadatnaminghastags #professor

Oh, that was the Professor. Laurie had pictured him older and less attractive. Of course he was young and good looking. Just his luck.

It wasn't that he was still into Jo. He had Amy now and loved her. Jo was still like his sister and he wanted her to be happy and to be safe.

Okay, maybe he was still a little bitter about the whole thing. She was his first love and it was still weird.

"Amy, since when does your sister have a boyfriend?" He called again, trying to get comfortable on top of Amy's obscenely large collection of frilly pillows.

"Uh, since she and John got together a few years ago," Amy replied.

"Your other sister," He pulled a stuffed kitten out from under him. "And why is she in a skimpy red dress with this Professor guy?"

"What?" Amy bustled into the room, her blonde curls pulled back into a knot. Her finger hooked an earring in as she went to sit next to him. He flashed the picture. "She looks hot. Yay! Jo has finally realized that she's a girl!"

Laurie swallowed, nodding simply. Jo did look hot, the dress so slim on her small frame.

He just wished that that man wasn't standing next to her.

"Is that Professor Bhaer?" Amy said, moving in closer to Laurie and giggling. "God, he is sexy."

Laurie pursed his lips, "I don't see it."

"Are you kidding? He looks like Captain Hook from Once Upon A Time. Okay, maybe not that hot, but still. Anyway, are we ready for dinner?" She got on her knees, displaying her outfit, "How do I look?"

"Lovely," Laurie said, smiling for her.

She grinned back, "Thanks." Amy studied him, realizing that he kept looking at the photo. "Look, I know you're jealous a bit. Staring at that photo won't help you. She's happy and you're happy. Isn't that enough?"

Laurie locked his phone and looked at her. Her brow furrowed like it did when she was upset. It was a little trick she'd been doing forever to guilt people onto her side.

"Yes it is," he said truthfully, kneeling next to her. Amy was so beautiful. Amy was kind and helpful and calm. The opposite of Jo. The opposite of him. But maybe just what he needed. "It's plenty."

...

"This is so cool!" Jo had a habit of talking too much when she got really excited over something. The theatre always made her excited. She loved going to see shows. When she and he sisters were younger, they'd put on plays in their attic for Marmee. Jo would write them and they'd all be the actors.

Beth always said that Jo's plays were better than Shakespeare.

But Jo was trying not to think of Beth. It just made her cry.

As Jo looked around the theatre, she noticed that she wasn't overdressed at all. Everyone had come in their finery, all looking very distinguished. She felt out of place as she always did in fancy settings. An urge to stick out her pinky and talk in a British accent was slowly over taking her.

Jo began talking again as they took their seats. "I mean, this is so amazing! I've never seen a theatre this beautiful. I've always wanted to come here. Everything is so pretty. There's decoration on the ceiling for frick's sake. Wait, we're someplace fancy. I probably shouldn't say frick."

Professor Bhaer laughed, handing her a program, "I'm glad you're so excited."

"I am," Jo said, sitting down. "I should probably make sure my phone's off." She struggled with the zipper on the purse Kelsey had let her borrow. Once it was open, she had to dig to find her phone. "There you are," Jo clutched it, holding the power button until it turned off. "Perfect." She stuck it back down in the bag but her hand landed on something strange feeling. Jo grabbed it, bringing up a bit into the light. It was some shiny piece of metallic foil in a square shape-

"Oh God," she dropped it like it was poisonous back into the bag. Taking her right hand she pummeled it until it was at the bottom, out of sight. "Kelsey, you freak!"

"What is it?" The Professor leaned over to look on the bag.

Jo snapped it shut, "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do. Now you're making me curious. It could be a knife or a severed head."

Jo tried to focus herself, "Ha! I wish," she composed herself. "It was a c..." She said so quietly that he couldn't hear.

He leaned in closer, "A what?"

"Condom!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "And this is her bag! It just makes me feel awkward!"

"Oh," he stammered, backing into his seat. Jo saw from the corner of his eye that he looked frazzled.

"Yep. That's something I didn't need I know about my neighbor," She zipped up the bag again and out it under the seat.

Suddenly, she remembered that Kelsey had cleared out this purse for her. She'd said that she'd only put in things that Jo may need that night.

Oh God. It was there for her.

Jo felt blood rushing up to her face, her stomach doing some weird mix of nausea and hunger pains.

"Jo," the Professor said. "You're as red as your dress. Are you alright?"

"I'm just plotting how I'm going to murder Kelsey later tonight. I'm thinking arsenic. Possibly an axe. Or maybe a razor so I can feel like Sweeney Todd."

"What?"

Jo slouched back in her seat, "I'm peachy, professor. Just peachy."

He squinted at her, as if her was trying to solve some very difficult riddle.

"Wait," he said carefully, "she gave you that bag for tonight. Is that...for us?"

"And it's awkward now," Jo nodded, interlacing her fingers on her lap. Her breathing felt very weird. "Starting now, we're going to pretend the last two minutes never happened, okay?"

"Okay," he answered, pulling at his tie. He was happy to know that he was just as frazzled.

"Awesome," Jo agreed, pushing the purse underneath of her chair. Her face was beginning to feel less warm, he'd breathing getting under control. Jo couldn't handle awkward situations. She really couldn't.

"Oh, and Jo," Professor Bhaer murmured as the house lights went down.

"What?"

"I'd go with arsenic. They'll be less evidence."

There was just enough light for them to catch each other's eyes and smile.


	7. Sorting and Sleeping

Jo had come to the conclusion that she really didn't like college parties.

She wasn't much of a drinker herself, and drinking seemed to be all that happened at these things. Well, that and sex and drugs. She wasn't into those either.

Her preference was a night at the opera, like the one she had a few weeks ago. Her skin tingled just at the thought.

College parties were the opposite of sophisticated. So far she'd walked in on two couple in compromising positions and on a girl vomiting.

Lovely.

"Hey, Jo," giggled a girl from her writing class. Her name was Emily or Emma or something like that. "Have a drink! Let loose, girl!" Emma/Emily pushed a red solo cup full of too sweet smelling alcohol into Jo's hand.

Jo just smiled and held the cup until the girl walked away. She decided to just set it down and leave it for some other college drunk to find.

Just then some large group of guys rushed past singing a fight song at the tops of their lungs. Everyone seemed to find that very amusing.

"This is ridiculous, isn't it?" A voice said from behind her.

Jo knew that voice.

She whirled around, "Teddy?" She nearly choked on air, "Teddy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Teddy gave a booming laugh, "Nice to see you too, best friend."

He was different. He looked tired and his skin looked oddly colored. His dark hair was longer and shaggier and he obviously hadn't shaved in a while.

Not the Teddy she was used to.

Jo smiled, leaning into hug him, "I didn't mean it like that. Why are you in New York?"

He shrugged and Jo noted the nearly empty bottle of beer in his hands, "My buddy, Fred Vaughn, invited me. Plus, Amy and I just had a fight so I thought it would be good to get out of the house."

Jo lowered her eyebrows, "Get out of the house four hours away from Concord?"

He paid the comment no mind, "Aren't you happy to see me? Loosen up a bit! Where's my crazy Jo?" Teddy laced his arm in her's and walked her off through the house. "Isn't this party awesome?"

"No," Jo spat. "It's not. Are you okay, Teddy?"

"I love when you call me that," He said in that tone she knew he used for flirting. Suddenly, he moved in a bit closer. "You're the only one who does."

"You've had too much to drink," She said, plucking the beer from his grasp. "And why are you and Amy fighting anyway?"

Teddy scowled, taking a seat on the kitchen counter, "She says I'm not being responsible enough. That I'm still acting like a kid."

Jo nodded, tossing his drink into the garbage. She crossed her arms, studying him. "An argument can be made."

"Okay, maybe I am. She just expects so much of me! I'm not a knight in shining armor. I'm not some rich, dashing, gentlemanly prince." Teddy was moving his jaw around, a nervous habit of his. "I can't be what she wants me to be."

"Then be what she needs you to be," Jo suggested, sitting next to him on the counter. "Just be you. Amy is demanding and ambitious. It's just because she's a Slytherin."

Teddy chuckled, his somber expression breaking a bit, "Indeed, she is very much a Slytherin, isn't she?"

"But so are you," Jo nudged him.

He fake gasped, "I take offense at that, Josephine March! I am a Gryffindor, thank you very much."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But I'm right. I've already sorted everyone in the family."

"Tell me then," he nudged her back.

Jo laid her hands out on her lap, "I'm a Gryffindor, obviously. Meg is a Ravenclaw, Amy is a Slytherin, Beth's Hufflepuff, Marmee is Ravenclaw, you're Slytherin, John's a Hufflepuff, and dad is Gryffindor."

"What's your professor then?" Teddy said in a tone so cold it could freeze hell.

Jo straightened up. "Ravenclaw," she said plainly.

Teddy leaned his head against the cabinet, "Are you two together, then?"

Jo edged away from him, hoping off of the counter, "You should be getting home, Teddy."

His gaze met her's. His blue eyes looked so sad. As sad as the day when she broke his heart. The day she felt like the worst villain to ever live.

She didn't want to feel like that ever again. She hated it.

"Tell me, Jo." He pressed.

"I don't know," Jo said truthfully. "We're friends. Anyway, I need to get going. My ride's almost here."

Teddy got off of the counter and rubbed his unshaven face, "Is _he_ your ride?"

"Yes," Jo made her way across the crowded room of people. "And you should get back home and apologize to Amy."

"I did nothing wrong!" He protested, following her out into the crisp winter air.

"I know," Jo laughed, "but Amy is always right. Just say you're sorry."

"Alright," Teddy looked out over the lawn at the dark night sky. "Goodbye then. I'll see you soon. Are you coming to Amy's birthday party?"

"She'd shoot me if I didn't," Jo said with a hint of a smile. "Goodbye, Theodore Laurence the third."

The two friends gave a quick hug and Jo headed off to the small silver car waiting on the curb.

"Thanks for picking me up," Jo said as she got into the Professor's car. She wasn't sure if she would be drinking that night and thought it would be best to have someone else drive her.

He locked the car, "No problem. Who was that boy you were hugging?"

"Oh, Teddy. He was in the city visiting a friend," Jo said, sort of telling the truth.

Professor Bhaer nodded, but still looked a bit puzzled. "How was the party?"

"I've never seen so many drunk people in my live," She said causing him to chuckled a bit. "Seriously, it was disgusting. I only had one drink but I made it myself so I wouldn't get some weird concoction of vodka and ketchup or something. And I really wouldn't be surprised if someone was drinking that."

He just smiled a bit, trying to focus on the dimly lit roads that led to their apartment building. There were hardly any cars out this way, for no one took that road save the residents.

"Anything else happen?" He asked, making a turn into the apartment complex.

Jo thought, "Uh, some guys tried to fill the bathtub with beer. It didn't work out because they forgot to put the plug, but they tried really hard. And I think Teddy tried to hit on me at one point, but he was pretty drunk."

"Oh," he said quietly, parking the car. Jo realized that she probably shouldn't have said that. Maybe she was more like her Aunt March than she thought. She too didn't have much of a filter between what she thought and what she said.

They were both pretty quite on their way to their rooms, either hardly saying a word.

"How was your night?" Jo offered as they reached their hallway.

"Graded papers," He answered.

She smirked, "You always grade papers."

"I'm a teacher, it's what I do."

"You need to party more, Professor?"

"Me? At a party? A sorry sight it would be. Have you seen me try to dance?"

Jo giggled. Giggled? Who was she? Meg? Wait, were they just flirting? What constitutes as flirting? Doesn't flirting incline some sort of eyelash batting? Jo was certain none of that happened.

Professor Bhaer shifted a bit on his feet as they both stood outside of their doors. Neither of them wanted to stay in the hall, but neither really wanted to leave each other's company either.

"Well, I guess goodnight then," Jo reached into her purse for her keys.

"I...uh...I just bought the movie you said was so good. Brave? The Pixar One?" Professor Bhaer swallowed. "I mean, I know it's late but would you want to come over and watch it? I understand if you don't want to or if you-"

"Are you kidding?" Jo filled with energy again. "I love that movie!"

He beamed, unlocking his door and flicking on a light switch. Jo followed in after him, falling down onto his worn leather couch.

"It's great, you'll love it." Jo told him as he turned on the television. "And they have Scottish accents, which is always awesome. Plus it's Pixar and Pixar is God."

He put in the DVD. "Have you been writing much lately?"

"Too much school work."

"That never stopped you before."

Jo crossed her arms, "I can't think of anything to write. Not since Beth...I don't want to talk about it now. Let's just watch the movie, dude."

"Did you seriously just call me dude?" Professor Bhaer shook his head at her.

Fritz wasn't quite sure how close to sit to her so he kept a safe distance. Jo could be so weird about space sometimes.

When he sat down though, it was Jo who inched a little closer to him. In fact, he hardly payed attention to most of the film because she kept moving in a little closer to him. Whether she meant to or not, he didn't know. Honestly, he didn't care.

By the end, she very quiet in her spot.

She'd fallen asleep.

He grinned a bit looking at her. Her mouth was slightly opened, her normally severe expression softened. Her dark hair was a wild mess leaning against the back of the couch.

He realized it was probably creepy to watch her sleep so he tried to wake her up.

"Jo?" He said, nudging her lightly. "Jo?"

She didn't budge at all. Not even a twitch.

Perhaps she'd wake herself up later and move over into her room. There was really no harm in her sleeping on the couch.

Fritz grabbed a blanket from out of his closer and laid it over top of her.

"Goodnight, Jo," he said, flicking out the lights for her.

The only response was a light snore.


	8. Handsome

Professor Bhaer's school was having a winter dance. Or a social. Whatever his school called them.

Jo knew this because she was going to be a chaperon at this particular dance/social/whatever. Apparently, they'd been having a hard time trying to find chaperones for it so Jo volunteered herself.

For some reason she though his school was going to be like Little House on the Prairie. She knew it was a small school for rich people's kids and was a bit old fashion. Wherein the kids learned Latin and Greek Mythology and all that stuff.

Alas, this meant Jo needed another dress. Luckily, she'd had forewarning about this dance and had bough herself a dress. One that did not make her feel like a street walker.

The school was sort of way out of the city. It set by itself on a little backroad, but the building was large. It looked almost like a castle made of red brick with the entrance sunken in behind two large pillars.

Sort of large for a school that supposedly had such a small number of students.

Jo grabbed her bag and locked the car, heading up to the building. It looked sort of foreboding in the dark of night. She wasn't even sure if she went in the right door.

The sound of thumping music led her to the gym. A huge gym, really, with two floors of stands and a large open space. It was decorated with navy streamers and paper star cutouts hanging from the high ceiling.

Jo would blend right in with the decor. Her dress was navy and cut to the knees. This one had straps, which made her feel much less exposed.

Hardly anyone was there, save the people she figured were volunteers like her. And most of them looked older than the building itself.

"Jo!" Professor Bhaer called from across the way. She spotted him standing near a long line of tables setting out food.

Jo rushed over to where he was, "Hey," she said. "Need help?"

"Yes, please," he smiled. She sat her bag down on a nearby table and helped him unwrap a vegetable platter. "So you found the school okay?"

"What?" Jo asked, "Oh, yeah. Yeah. How were classes today?"

"No one wanted to pay attention. All anxious about the dance I suppose," He began pouring punch into a large glass bowl. "I've been here since five a.m."

"Sound like you need a drink," Jo suggested. "I guess one of my jobs is to make sure no one spikes this?" She nodded at the hot pink punch.

He nodded, "And to make sure no one does anything reckless, really. Other than that," he gestured to the table, "free food."

"My type of shindig," Jo said grabbing a pretzel stick. "Hey," her arm rested on the plastic table cloth, "I thought this was supposed to be a small school. This place is only small compared to the Taj Mahal."

Professor Bhear laid out the last few plates, "Big place but not many students really. You'll see. They should be getting here soon."

"Awesome," Jo bit into her pretzel and took a seat near her bag. "So am I just sitting here tonight?"

"Or you could dance. Whatever you like."

"Dancing?" Jo's eyes lit up, "I _am_ pretty fantastic at the Macarena, I'll have you know."

Professor Bhaer grinned lightly, sitting down across from her, "I look forward to it."

He wasn't wearing anything too fancy himself. Just one of his raggedy suits he always wore for school.

Maybe it was the light then. The dim light of the gym and the flashing dance lights.

Maybe it was the atmosphere.

She couldn't put a finger on why, but he looked really handsome. Like, boy of your dreams handsome.

Or maybe he'd always looked like that but she was just now seeing it.

She always thought his dark hair sort of scraggly but not it seems charming. His bright eyes seemed to peer right into her, seeing into her thoughts.

Jo then realized that they'd been holding eye contact for a really long time and decided to look away.

She kept sneaking glances, just to see if he still looked as handsome. Just to see if she was imagining it.

He still did. Every time it surprised her.

Part of her wished he would go back to how he was just a few minutes ago.

She didn't have much time to think on it because soon students began coming in to the dance. The Professor was needed elsewhere and got up, leaving her alone at the table.

Oh well. At least she was close to the food.

She even ended up doing a few of the dances that night. Professor Bhaer was right about the small number of kids. There were no more than one hundred at most. Such a big building for such a small group.

Towards midnight most of them had left. Just a few spare students had decided to stay until it was all over. Jo imagined that they were the seniors wanting to soak up every moment of their last year that they could.

She was one of those seniors at one time. She and Teddy had stayed all the way until the end of their senior prom and then went out for shakes afterward.

Never did she think she'd say this, but things were so much easier in high school. Everything was laid out for you. You always knew what you were going to do and when you were going to do it. There was no guessing. No trial and error.

The real world was hard. The real world was confusing. You woke up each day not knowing what was going to happen or who you were going to be.

Or who you were going to think was handsome.

In high school, Jo knew she was going to be a writer. She didn't know anymore. What good was a writer who could come up with any ideas?

The DJ played one last song for the night. Some popular slow song that Jo didn't know the name of but knew she had heard before.

A few of the other volunteers began cleaning up the gym.

I should be helping them, she thought.

"Jo," Professor Bhaer said from behind her.

"Christopher Columbus!" She swore. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry," he backed up a bit from her. "I was just wondering if-"

"I know," she stood up, straightening out her dress. "I'll go over and help with clean up."

"No," he said with a smirk. "I wanted to know if you would like to dance with me."

No one had ever asked her to dance before. Not once. Not at any prom. Well, Teddy had, but he didn't count really.

_Shit_. She thought. _What am I supposed to say? Witty. Say something witty._

"I thought you didn't dance," Jo said. _Great, I'll just throw myself out this window now._

He smiled, "I said I wasn't good at it. I never said I didn't."

"Oh, okay," she nodded. "I mean yes. Yes, I'll dance with you."

"Great," Professor Bhaer said, taking her hand. Jo grasped his nervously. "What is this song anyway?" He asked, placing a hand on her waist.

"No idea," Jo placed her hand of his shoulder. Suddenly, she claimed down. It didn't feel awkward at all, really. It felt as it always did with him. Just natural. "Just be thankful that it isn't a Taylor Swift song."

He laughed and they swayed in time, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Jo nodded. "Did you see me dominate the Macarena? I dominated it."

"I did," He chuckled. "And I don't think it was a competition, Jo."

"That's just what losers say to make themselves feel better."

Professor Bhaer looked down for a minute then back at her, "Why haven't you be writing, Jo?"

"Oh," Jo bit the inside of her lip. "I don't have anything to write, really. My stories were never that good. No one liked them-"

"I liked them."

"Thanks," Jo muttered. "They just felt stupid after...Beth. I want to write something that means something. My mom always said to write what you know. I don't know what I know. Who wants to read about me?"

"I do," Professor Bhaer said without any hit of nerves. "I think you are an amazing woman. Everyone else should get to know you too."

Jo felt something in her. It was some stupid fluttery feeling that made her brain not want to work and her stomach feel nauseous.

"Thank you," Jo couldn't think of anything better to say. She noticed that the crooning of whatever song had been playing had cut off yet they were still standing together. "Uh, the music's turned off."

"Oh, yes," He said as they backed up at the same time. "It looks like everyone else got the cleaning done."

"Hope they don't think we're slackers," Jo laughed nervously, picking up her purse. "I guess I should be getting home. You heading out too?"

"Later," he said. "I've got to get some papers out of my room."

"Grading again?" Jo teased.

He shrugged, "Alas, yes. Aren't you going out of town tomorrow for your sister's party?"

"Yep," Jo remembered. "And I'm staying in Concord for the rest of the break."

He swiftest a bit, "Oh. So I won't see you for a while?"

"You'll see me tomorrow," Jo smiled. "No goodbyes yet, Professor."

"Yes," he backed up again. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

...

"Hello?"

"Ugh, Teddy, what are you doing on the phone? Where's Amy?"

Jo heard a slurp sound through the phone and knew he was drinking something.

"Nice talking to you too, Jo. And she's in the shower," He swallowed. "Something wrong?"

"No," Jo said quickly. She was still in her navy dress. She'd fallen right onto her bed when she got in her apartment and hadn't moved since. She'd just been sitting there. Thinking. "Yes. I tried calling Meg first but she didn't pick up."

"What's wrong?" Teddy's tone was intense.

"Nothing. Nothing important or dire. Just..." She sighed, running her hands through her dark hair. "I don't know what's going on with me and I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm all ears."

"It's about Professor Bhaer," she admitted, thinking it would change his mind.

"I've made my peace with that," he added. "Tell me what's up. You used to tell me everything."

"Fine," Jo scowled. "I just feel weird. It's like I'm happy and sad all at the same time and I know it's all his fault. It's almost a good feeling but I also kind of feel like The Incredible Hulk just punched me in the stomach and ripped out my intestines."

"It's called love."

"It sucks. I feel stupid," Jo said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Teddy laughed, "Jo March is in love. Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Teddy! This isn't funny! I knew I shouldn't talk about this with you! I knew you'd just mock me and-"

He sighed, "Calm down. I won't laugh anymore. Does he like you too?"

"Probably not. I'm not flirty or girly or anything like that," Jo muttered.

"True, but you're clever and you're funny. Those go a long way," Teddy added.

"I don't know. I won't see him for two weeks. Maybe I just need to think."

"No," he said, dragging out the 'o'. "You'll just overanalyze it. Just don't think about it too much and see what happens."

"Whatever," Jo replied. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. How are you doing?"

"Ugh!" He whined. "Amy has bought nearly all of Concord for her party. Everything is yellow. All the decorations are yellow. It looks like Big Bird thew up on the house!"

"Yellow?" Jo laughed. "Why yellow?"

"Because it's 'in this year'," he said in a bad imitation of Amy. "I'll be happy when this whole thing is over."

"Laurie?" A quiet voice called from somewhere in Teddy's room. "Who are you talking to? You're supposed to be helping Marmee with streamers!"

"Shit," he whispered. "Gotta go, bye! Love ya."

Jo smirked, "Love ya too. See you tomorrow if Amy doesn't kill you."

"Well, if I'm missing tomorrow, you know what happened."

The phone clicked and Jo felt a smile growing on her face.

Perhaps Teddy was right and she was thinking too much about everything.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Back in Concord. Back to where her family was.

Amy would be having a birthday party.

_Oh crap. _

Jo hadn't bought her a present.


	9. Back in the Attic

Amy was a holy terror.

Teddy really had not exaggerated her wrath one bit. In fact, he may have understated it. Now she wasn't worried about Amy killing them so as much as she was worried about Amy performing medieval torture on them.

Jo wasn't about to admit that she'd forgotten a present. Oh no, she didn't want to see that blow up in her face.

She'd arrived in Concord just as the party was beginning. All of the family was there as were many of Amy's school friends that Jo couldn't stand.

Leaving New York had been hard. And awkward. She and Fritz had exchanged the most awkward goodbye ever. Neither were sure what to really say to each other at all. Goodbye had never been so difficult before.

When she'd gotten to Concord, Jo had gone right up into her attic. It used to be such a refuge to her.

It felt like a ghost town now. She hadn't been up there in quite some time. Obviously, no one else had either. It was full of dust and musky air. Probably Marmee's doing. Jo always hated people disturbing her things.

It was like walking into the past. Memories sprung into her mind from every item in the room. They all held a story.

They all held her past.

Jo went over to her writing desk right under the attic window. In the front lawn she could see the party. Amy was bustling about in her light blue party dress trying to entertain everyone.

Her attention moved back to the small desk. It was covered in papers. Unfinished stories and old plays that she had written. Jo took a seat and leafed through them all.

_The Masked Man_

By Jo March

She smiled to herself. They'd put that on for Christmas a few years ago.

_The Princess's Corpse_

By Jo March

Another one of her plays acted out by her sister.

_A Recipe for Red Velvet Cupcakes_

By Beth March

Jo's hand quivered as she read her sisters loopy little handwriting. She remembered this. Beth had tried to write her own story, but couldn't think of anything so she just wrote down a recipe.

Beth had been so apologetic. She said she tried, but nothing she wrote seemed any good. Jo was the writer, after all.

It wasn't fair.

Beth shouldn't have died. Beth didn't deserve to have died.

Jo shouldn't have gone off to New York. It was Jo who'd broken the promise that they would all be together forever.

"You haven't been up here in a while," said a voice from the doorway. Marmee's footsteps made creaking noises and she made her way over to Jo.

"I know," Jo sniffed and pushed all the papers back together. "I was just looking for...I'll get back to the party." She stood up briskly, turning to walk out the door.

Marmee smiled meekly, "I know you miss her. I miss her too."

It took everything Jo had not to burst into sobs. "Marmee... Do you think... Do you think that if I hadn't have gone to New York Beth wouldn't have died?"

"Jo," Marmee placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "You aren't responsible for what happened to Beth."

"I changed everything, Marmee! I went off to school and I left Beth behind! I said we'd always be together and now we're not ever going to be!" Jo gasped for air. "I've been so selfish. I didn't think about my sisters, only about myself. I'm selfish."

"You're not," Marmee's voice was stern. "Jo, you are the most selfless woman I know. Beth wasn't lost because of you. You had to go to New York. You had to find yourself."

Jo wiped her eye, "I haven't found anything. I can't even write. My fire is gone."

"I assure you, it's not," Marmee said with that smile so kind you felt you didn't deserve it. "I think you have found yourself, Jo. I just don't think you've realized it." Marmee tucked back a piece of Jo's hair that had fallen from her braid. "Come down and join the party if you'd like."

Then Jo was alone.

Alone in her silly, musty old attic.

A smile hit her face when she remembered Christmas all those years ago. The year before they'd met Teddy.

Dad had just gone off to Afghanistan and money was tight.

"It's not fair," Amy had said with her usual pout. "Caroline's family is going to Disney World for Christmas and we can't even afford presents!"

Meg agreed, "I really needed a new dress for Annie's party."

Jo had looked up from her writing, "And I guess I won't be getting that Fitzgerald book collection I wanted."

Only Beth, sitting happily said, "Well, we have each other. Isn't that enough?"

Jo dropped the notecard in her hands.

That was it. This was the story she needed to tell. Her story. Her sister's story.

Like a mad woman, she dashed for her computer and began typing. It came so easily to her. Everything. Every little detail.

Yes. Everything was right here. Everything she told her sisters that she would give them was right there. All of them together forever.

"JO!" Amy cried shrilly from down the stairwell. "Get out of your stupid attic! It's my birthday and you're ignoring it!" Stomping her feet like a toddler, a disgruntled Amy came into her room. "Oh," she softened. "You're writing."

Jo just nodded, "Your present in on my desk."

"My present?" There was an eagerness in her voice. Amy walked over and paused. "_The Princess's Corpse_. Oh, God. I remember this! I was Lady Violet! Yes, I loved this one." She picked it up, touching the pages gingerly. "Can I really have it?"

"Yep. Just leave me alone for a while. I'm writing."

"Okay," Amy agreed, knowing best to leave her sister alone.j

Jo kept typing not paying attention to her aching fingers. Not paying attention to her growling stomach or the setting sun.

She had a story to write.


	10. Little Women

Five days. That's how long it took Jo to write her novel.

Granted, there was definitely innumerable grammar, spelling, and transition errors, but she'd written it. There it was, sitting before her, shining up at her from her laptop screen.

She'd sent it to Professor Bhaer when she had finished it. There was no one whose opinion she valued more than his.

Soon a panic set it. The book was a diary. It was all her inner thoughts and hopes and dreams. She worried it was too personal. Too close to her heart and her mind.

Jo tried to make herself calm down. Only the Professor was going to read it.

Then he would know everything about it. It was like she was showing herself naked, completely devoid of any fronts or makeup she'd put on herself for others.

No, Jo told herself. I can't doubt myself. Not now.

Her winter break was going slowly. Concord felt like a vacation, not a home. Home was in New York now, but she wasn't sure why. She was always told that home was 'where the heart is'.

Shouldn't her heart be with her family? Why was her heart so far away in New York?

It had nearly been a week sent she'd sent her draft off to Professor Bhaer and still she had received no word back. No emails or calls or texts. Nothing.

He hated it. Jo was sure.

"Come watch Jane Eyre with me," Meg said, finding Jo in the kitchen eating an apple. "Amy doesn't want to."

Jo chewed the bright red fruit, "You better be watching the miniseries. I'm not watching the shitty 2011 version."

Meg smiled lightly, "Of course it's the miniseries. I'm not stupid." Jo nodded, rubbing her arm across her mouth and tossing the apple core into the garbage. "You miss New York, don't you?"

"Sure," Jo said after a moment. "I love being home, though."

"No, you don't," Meg sat at the chair next to her sister. "I know you. You want to be off forging frontiers or whatever it is you do."

They heard footsteps patting above them. Any was probably dancing to One Direction or whoever she likes.

"Meg..." Jo wasn't even sure what she was going to ask. "Do I come on to strong? Like, as a person."

"Completely," Meg said.

"Ugh, never mind," Jo scooted out from the table, a bitter expression on her face.

Meg scampered after her, "Jo, I'm just teasing-"

Jo just shook her head. Talking about feelings was stupid to her. Every time you confessed how you felt the other person explained why you were wrong.

Jo was often used to not being taken seriously. Perhaps that's why she was so strong willed. Often she was patronized. It pissed her off. She wasn't a child, though everyone seemed to think her one.

"Let's go watch Jane Eyre," Jo walked off to the living room and sunk into the warn brown leather couch. Meg followed after, taking quiet steps. She knew by now not to bother Jo when she got in these moods. "How are the twins?"

Meg sat in the large recliner, "My day off! John's taking them to lunch today and then they're going to see a movie."

"Cute," Jo said with a small smile.

Jo thought of herself being a mom one day. Having a perfect little family and being a perfect little wife. Waking up to the same routine over and over again. The thought made her feel odd. Something she couldn't name...

Restless. It made her feel restless. Caged. That was another word. Jo liked waking up not fully knowing what would happen. Maybe that was why she liked school. There was a routine to it, but you could never anticipate how the other people would be.

No, she couldn't see herself in a life like Meg's. A housewife was not was she was aiming to be.

They watched the miniseries and it was good as it always was. Jo loved movies set in the past. She always thought the past so interesting for some reason.

"Don't you just want a Mr. Rochester?" Meg swooned, watching the TV. "Oh, wait. I've already got one!"

"Mr. Rochester is kind of shady," Jo noted.

"Don't be such a Debby Downer," Meg stuck out her tongue. "I know you want one. My dearest Jo wants _love_ deep down. Somewhere. Underneath all her books and fandoms, girly feelings are there."

"Shut up," Jo bit down on her jaw, trying to keep her cheeks from flushing bright red. "I don't want _love_. I just want my stories to be published."

"Did your Professor ever email you back?" Meg said, talking over the television set.

Jo shook her head, "Nothing. And he's not my Professor. He's not my anything. He's just-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Is that John or something?" Jo stood up, moving towards the foyer.

Meg paused the show, "I don't think so. Is it Laurie?"

Jo scoffed, "When has Teddy ever knocked? He just barges in." A gush of cool wind hit her when she pulled open the door.

A man was standing there. A man she definitely was not expecting to ever see at her front door.

"Professor Bhaer?" He wore a brown jacket and pants, both rather warn looking and a bit too large for him. He clutched a stack of papers. "Why are you at my house?"

"Hello," He said, forcing a cheerful sound. "I wanted to... Should I go?"

"No," Jo laughed at his awkward demeanor. "Don't go. I'm just surprised I...Come in."

"Jo!" Meg hollered from the living room. "Who's at the door?"

"Professor Bhaer!" Jo yelled back in a most unladylike manner. She cleared her throat, "Um, that was my sister, Meg."

"The eldest one?" He asked, looking quite uncomfortable in her house.

"Yep," Jo replied just as Meg came rushing into the foyer with a determined look on her face.

She lit up, "So you're Professor Bhaer!" Meg moved in a little closer, making the Professor look even more flustered. "Jo talks about you all the time."

"Shut. Up." Jo hissed through clenched teeth.

Meg giggled, "I'll just go see what Amy is up to." She waltzed past them, obviously enjoying their discomfort. "He's cute," Meg whispered to Jo loud enough that she knew he could hear it.

"Ignore her," Jo said as Meg went up the stairwell. "Would you like to sit down or-"

"No," he said very quickly. "I came because...because I have news for you."

Jo smiled weakly, "You could've just called."

He paused, "News best said in person." For the first time, Professor Bhaer referenced the papers in his hands. Eagerly, he held them out to her.

_Little Women_  
A novel by Jo March

Jo felt her heart stop and pick up again, thumping louder than it ever had before.

"Jo, your story was...magnificent. I saw you on every page. I feel like I really know you now. It was..." He couldn't think of the word. "I talked to Henry Dashwood about it-"

"Dashwood?" Jo's heart was pumping in her ears, making hearing very difficult. "The publisher?"

The Professor beamed, "He wants to publish it, Jo."

Jo wasn't sure if she should scream, cry, or laugh and she felt like doing all three. She was going to be published. Really published. Like a real novelist.

She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her feet leaving the floor. Laughing as well, he caught her, holding her up.

Jo jumped down, "This is unreal! He really like it that much? You really like it that much?"

He nodded, "Yes. It needs a few tweaks here and there. I was thinking it was something we could work on..."

"When I get back to New York," Jo finished, though that didn't seem to make him happy at all. He wouldn't meet her gaze. "Professor?"

"Jo," his voice was quiet. "I have something to tell you."

She knew that tone. It was the tone her mother used when she said Beth was sick. It was the tone the doctors used when they said Beth was gone.

"What?" Jo demanded, her mood falling in one quick drop. "It's something bad, isn't it? Do you have bad news?"

"Sort of..." Professor Bhaer leafed the pages of her novel haphazardly. "I...I got a new teaching job. A better paying one."

"That doesn't sound bad." Jo said cautiously.

"The job is in Denver, Jo. I'm not going back to New York."


	11. Home

Have you ever had that dream where you're walking and suddenly you trip? The fall seems to take forever. It's a nice suspension, sort of like flying.

You know you'll hit the ground eventually. You also know that it's going to hurt when you do.

You wake up before you feel any pain but you cringe a little, swearing you feel a sting.

That was how Jo felt. Only it wasn't as though she simply tripped, it was as though she'd fallen off the Empire State Building.

"Oh," she said, her voice sounding unlike her own. "That's great, really. Congratulations."

Professor Bhaer half smiled, "Thank you, Jo. But I've been meaning to-"

"You know," Jo backed up, "I left the TV on. I need to go turn that off." Turning on heel, she rushed down the hall to the living room. Something was wrong with her vision. It was blurry and weird. Was she crying? She couldn't be crying.

Jo looked around the room, trying to find the remote desperately. It just felt really important to turn off this TV. It felt really important to get away from the Professor.

"Looking for this?" Professor Bhaer was standing inside the living room, remote in hand.

Jo sighed, "Yeah. That's it." She reached to grab it from him, trying not to touch his hand.

Obviously, she'd just been in some delusion. He didn't love her. He never did. She'd just been fooling herself. Being stupid and fanciful, like she always was.

"Jane Eyre?" He gestured to the screen. Jo nodded. "I didn't know you liked romances."

She clicked off the television and sat on the couch, "I do. I always wrote silly little romances too. Funny, I like writing about it, but it kind of scares me."

He laughed, "I know. I read your book." Professor Bhaer sat down next to her, a little closer than she thought he should. "It's magnificent, Jo. It's really wonderful."

"When are you going to Denver?" Jo said abruptly.

He hesitated, "Well, I haven't officially accepted. Yet."

Jo took a deep breath, hoping what she was going to say wasn't going to sound outrageously stupid.

"Don't accept it."

Professor Bhaer looked confused, "What?"

Okay, so it did sound stupid.

"I...I just...that's so far away," _Great Jo, just keep digging yourself deeper._

"I know," he said quietly, glancing over to the left. "Oh, is this you and your sisters?" He asked, picking up the picture frame on the side table.

It was a Christmas card from a few years ago. The photographer hadn't told them that he was taking a photo and caught them just being natural. Jo was center, hands on her hips not looking very focused on something. Meg was off left, playing with her hair and laughing. Amy and Beth were talking, Amy looking very unamused about something.

"Yeah," Jo smiled, remembering that day. "There's Meg, that's Amy, and that's Beth." Lightly, she touched the picture of Beth.

He set down the picture again, "You really have a lovely home."

"It doesn't feel like home," Jo grumbled, crossing her legs underneath her. "Not without Beth."

Professor Bhaer, "You really love her." He said simply.

Jo tried a smile, "Yes. She was my everything. I could talk to her about anything at all. Concord doesn't feel like home without her. I think home is more in people than in a house. New York is my home now."

"Because you like the people?" He prompted, looking at her expectantly.

Jo shifted, "Not all the people. Mostly just y..."

"Yes?" Professor Bhaer leaned closer.

Jo countered back, "It's nothing. It's selfish. Talking about me, I mean. We should talk about your new job or-"

"No," He replied intensely. Suddenly, he softened. "Jo, you think you're selfish, but you are not at all. Don't worry about me or your family or anyone else. Just for a moment. Tell me what _you_ want."

"I don't want you to go so far away," Jo met his eyes. His strange, clear, wise eyes. "Please, don't."

Professor Bhaer peeled a smile, as If he'd been waiting for her to say that the whole time.

They were close. Really, very close to each other.

"I won't," He said happily. Jo just then noticed that he was holding he hand. How long had he been doing that?

Something pulled her in towards him. Something she hadn't felt so strongly before. She knew he was going to kiss her, but she wasn't scared at all.

"JO! JO, WHERE DID YOU OUT MY NECKLACE?"

In an instant, Jo and Professor Bhaer backed away from each other.

She could've sworn that he muttered 'Christopher Columbus' under his breath.

Amy, her hair up in a towel and clad in a bathrobe, rushed into the room and stopped cold.

"Oh," her eyes widened. Like a gentleman, the Professor looked away from her. "Didn't know you had, uh, company. I'll just go then."

"Yes, do that," Jo glared at her as her youngest sister ran out of the room. "You were saying, Professor?"

Professor Bhaer ruffled his hair, "Call me Fritz."

"Fritz, then," Jo said with a smirk. "Well, Fritz, you aren't going to take the job then?"

"I'm not," Fritz said, moving closer to her again. "I also have some more news for you."

"Good news now?" Jo asked teasingly.

He didn't seem to see any humor. "Maybe..."

"What do you mean?"

Fritz looked horribly pale, "I meant to tell you a while ago... It's nothing huge... Okay, it is huge..."

"Fritz, tell me," Jo looked concerned. "Are you sick? Are you okay? Fritz?"


	12. Falling in Love

"Not sick," Fritz said in an uneasy tone. Jo watched him as he pondered what to say next. "Jo, we're not very similar."

She sputtered a laugh, "No, I can't say we are, Fritz."

"Oh," his voice was strained as he tried to straighten up again.

"Shit," Jo looked at him. "I didn't mean to laugh. You're being serious. Sorry. You should know by now that I do stupid stuff when I feel uncomfortable."

"You're uncomfortable?"

"No," she cursed herself. "Bad word choice. I just mean...Continue."

Fritz nodded then looked off, trying to piece together what he was going to say.

"Jo, we are not similar," he paused as if thinking she'd interrupt. "But we are alike in some ways." He spoke as though reading something he'd memorized. Jo wondered if he had written out something and memorized it. "You make me feel so full of life. I know, you probably think I'm old-"

"You're thirty two," Jo kindly said. Fritz smiled at her looking as though he'd lost his focus. Quickly, he tried to regain it.

"But," he continued, "you need to know something. Jo, you've completely wrecked everything I had planned for myself. You're loud and your forceful and you're insane. I didn't want any of those things in my life."

Jo raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and studied him.

"But," he pressed, "you make me smile like no one else. I miss you when you aren't there and even though you changed everything I thought I...I...and..."

Jo laced her fingers in his. She wasn't sure why, it just sort of felt like the right thing to do. They were already so close that it hardly seemed like an invasion of privacy.

"Yes?"

He finally met her gaze, "Jo, I'm in love with you."

It took her just a moment to register what he had just said. Okay, maybe longer than a moment because he was looking at her very expectantly.

"You love me?" Was all she could squeak out. "Me?"

"Yes, Jo," he said, smiling brightly. "I do. And I have for a long time."

"Really?" Jo smiled, forgetting she'd not really responded. "I mean, you too. Wait, I mean," she slowed herself down. "Fritz, I love you too."

"Really?" He beamed.

Jo laughed, feeling a fluttering inside of her. That was what she'd been feeling all along: love. How wonderful to finally say it. "Yes, yes." She put her hand on his face, something she never dared to do in the past.

And then he kissed her. Jo hadn't ever been kissed by a man. Really kissed, she meant. The quick kiss from Teddy was nothing like this one. This one was passionate and intense. Everything you think a kiss should be when you see it in a movie or about it in a book.

Jo was worried she wouldn't know how, but it actually came very easily to her. It felt natural. It felt right.

Obviously, neither of them had been paying much attention to anything else because someone loudly cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Marmee!" Jo jumped away from Fritz, plastering her hands to herself. "I didn't see you there."

Marmee looked at Jo, then to Fritz, then back at Jo. She used her keen, analyzing, motherly look, studying them with awareness.

"We're wondering where you would like to go for dinner," Marmee said in a very calm tone

"I don't know," Jo replied quickly. Brazenly, she took Fritz's hand. "Marmee, I'd like you to meet Professor Fritz Bhaer."

"Hello," he said very sweetly as if trying to make up for the fact that she'd just caught him making out with her daughter. "Nice to meet you."

Marmee gave a welcoming smile, "Yes, Jo's talked about you. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure," he gave Jo a smile.

Marmee patted her skirt, "Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone while I go get Meg and Amy."

When Marmee left the room, Fritz turned to Jo and laughed, "Your face in bright red."

She put a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat there, "They're all going to make a big deal over this. Especially Amy."

"Oh, you'll come up with some witty retort to make her stop," Fritz said, sitting closer to her. He looked off, out the front window, "So, will you be coming back to New York soon?"

"Yep," Jo nodded. "I've got class to take, books to publish, and Professors to bother." She nudged him playfully.

His thumb rubbed against her hand, "You can bother me any time you like. I was actually thinking that I could help you on your novel." Eagerly, he reached down and picked up the manuscript. "I feel like some parts are a but vague and others-"

"Are we seriously going to talk about this right now?" Jo said incredulously.

"Well," Fritz pressed, "what do you want to do?"

Without hesitation, Jo kissed him again.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**New LW fanfic out soon. Stay tuned :)**_


End file.
